its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurama
"Lets make Kermit Adventure 2"-Billy Willie Kurama is one of the main characters in Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable and made his first appearance in the Spirit Detective saga. He is voiced by John Burgmeier in the 4kids English dub, Dan Green also voiced Kurama in the Animax Asia also in English dub. He is called''' Dennis''' in the Filipino dub of the anime. He is voiced by Godzilla in Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie and by Hideo Seaver in Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report. Kurama as a child in the FUNimation dub is voiced by Speakonia. Appearance In Human Form he is at a height of 5'11. Kurama has green eyes and pink red hair (black in the manga). Kurama is seen with a pink school uniform during the Spirit Detective Saga. During the The Duwang Tournament he is seen wearing a chinese battle outfit that is seen with white on a majority of the outfit and purple stripes similar to Purple Arms. When Kurama is in his Yoko form his hair turns white and had slanted golden eyes. In addition to this, he gets while fox ears. His battle outfit also changes to white. From Chapter Black on wards, Kurama just wore his standard pink outfit with the exception of The Makai Tournament where Kurama wears his outfit from the Duwan Tournament. Personality ''' Kurama is the most calculating and calm member of Team Urameshi. When in battle, Kurama carefully plans out each one of his attacks in order to earn a victory. He is able to look past on his feelings and can see the real problem when it comes to a situation. Kurama is also extremely perceptive, able to quickly dodge many opponents attacks and offensive throws. During the fight with Gurigorlox, Kurama was able to trap Guri and able to see through all of his attacks. When Kurama is in his demon form however, he becomes much more violent, cruel, vindictive, and merciless. He enjoys fucking around with his opponents and makes sure that they receive the most pain imaginable. During the fight with Guts, Kurama made sure Guts was in his place. He could've killed Guts if it weren't for Griffith stopping him. '''Back Round Kurama was born in the ninja clan but was taken away from that clan at the age of 2. Throughout his teenage years he spent fighting and training due to being a Greek civilization. When Kurama was in his 20's and a demon king he worked with Yomi in order to take over other ancient civilizations. When Kurama and Yomi were planning to take over Mesopotamia, Yomi decided to back stab Kurama due to being called a normie so many times over and over again during missions. Kurama eventually used a capsule similar to Super Man. He traveled to the Morioh universe and started a new life by being adopted to a 30 year old women. Later in his life he went to high school to become a doctor. Those goals were never reached due to the story. Powers/Abilities ''' * Demonic Plant Manipulation- The use of Demon Energy allows Kurama to transform a seed or plant into a weapon or another plant. * Rose Whip- Kurama's signature weapon that allows him to swing with power full strikes and rip apart normie's heads * Chou Kagon Retsuzanshi- This technique allows Kurama's Rose Whip to extend to a higher length. This was used during the Apple Jacks Arc where Kurama went across the twin towers back and forth. * Rose Whip Thorn Wheel- When Kurama's Whip swings in a circular motion, it causes rose petals to spread and eventually home in on the opponent. * Seed of the Death Plant- This is a small seed that Kurama plants in his opponent's body and can be manipulated using his demon energy. After it has had enough time to secure its roots within the victim's body, the death plant bursts forth from within, killing the opponent. Only used successfully on Goku during The Duwang Tournament, unsuccessfully on Applejack during The Makai Tournament, and as an impromptu blade when fighting Toya. * Death Tree- A tree that can suck the opponents blood and eventually inner organs similar to Dio Brando. * Ojigi Plant- A giant, monstrous plant that can grow up to the size of Godzilla. Once this plant is activated, it will charge for the opponent making sure it does not move a single limb after destruction. The plant acts in a similar way to Gut's Berserker Armor. * Floating Leaf- A leaf Kurama can use when he is in his demon form. Once the plant is summoned Kumama gains the power to fly and can drop seeds that explodes similar to Killer Queen. * The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine- A whip that surrounds Kurama's fist and can deal a ton of damage but not enough power similar to Saitama but similar power to Bing Bong Rasengan. '''Trivia * Kurama is an alternate version to naruto's Kurama * Kurama gave otis a cup of Applejack * Brotis is almost a brother to Kurama